


Trust Fall

by spazgardian



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazgardian/pseuds/spazgardian
Summary: After the shit show that was the FBI, Marcus never asks to see Wrench’s face again, and Wrench doesn’t offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick, short, and basically meaningless piece. Spoilers only for main mission W4tched.

After the shit show that was the FBI, Marcus never asks to see Wrench’s face again, and Wrench doesn’t offer. 

And the thing is, Marcus never asked to see his face before, either. Marcus never probed, never tried to trick him; he never tried to catch a glimpse when Wrench snuck sips of water or beer. He never once even questioned the mask or its purpose or why, outside of wondering how the fuck Wrench got it to work. And after Douche Blume spilled a secret that wasn’t his to spill Marcus continues to Not Ask and Not Care, instead acting as if the whole incident is blanked out of his head. 

It makes no sense because people aren’t that good. People have ulterior motives and even Marcus, whom Wrench would turn the fucking world on its axis for, can’t be that disgustingly perfect. 

Marcus is lounging on the couch, concentrating on his laptop, and Wrench is peering over while he waits for Marcus to notice. It takes all of thirty seconds, at which point Marcus startles and leans away so quickly he nearly topples over. “Uh, dude?”

Wrench hops over the back of the couch; Marcus scrambles to put the laptop safely away as Wrench lands on him, leaning forward until their faces are inches apart. The pixels in the mask form into slanted, scrutinizing lines. “You really don’t want to see it?”

“Dude, Wrench, you’re gonna have to be a little more specific, because I’ve heard this line in pornos before.”

“Well, yes, that too, but we’ll get to that in a second. The face, man, the face!”

“Your… face?”

Wrench straightens up and begins to gesture wildly. “You have never, not once, bugged me about the face. Even after you saw the face you never bugged me about the face. Everyone bugs me about the face. What, is the face not good enough for you to wonder about? Because I can’t sit around and wait for you to suddenly bring it up okay, I’m not very patient and I will get very antsy and if you haven’t noticed, things blow up when I’m antsy. And I’m very okay with blowing shit up and normally I’d take any chance there is to blow shit up but-”

“Wrench, babe, shut the fuck up.” Marcus cups his hands around Wrench’s neck. His thumbs massage the stiffness there gently, and some of the tension in Wrench leaks out. “Listen. Of course I’m curious, my whole thing here consists of me sticking my nose in places people actively try to keep me out of. But I’m never going to press you about it, or pressure you into anything. Look, when Blume took away your right to reveal yourself on your own terms, I wanted to kill him ten times over. He had no fucking right to do that, and I never wanted to find out that way.”

Marcus moves suddenly, taking Wrench by the shoulders to push him and press backwards and down into the couch. Wrench hates eye contact; the mask prevents eye contact, prevents other people from making it and him from having to make it. But Marcus- even with the mask, Marcus always catches his gaze. It’s uncomfortable and exhilarating, and Wrench feels like he’s free falling. 

Marcus moves slowly; he kisses Wrench’s hairline, and then the cold plastic of his eye-plate. He skips the metal spikes and mouths at Wrench’s throat, and Wrench has nearly completely forgotten their conversation officially as of ten seconds ago. “The next time I see it, it’s going to be because you and only you want it. I ain’t ever gonna pressure you, man, or ask about it, or pry, or guilt you into it. So calm your ass down, okay.” 

It’s hard to concentrate with the way Marcus is biting at the anarchy tattoo, and he’s pretty sure the mask is malfunctioning with how fast it’s switching through emotes. He groans when a thigh presses between his legs and happily grinds up into it, hands clinging tightly to Marcus’s sweatshirt. “Marcus, man, I won’t tell anyone but I think you’re a secret romantic.”

Marcus groans, but it’s less of an aroused sound and more of a ‘why are you like this’ noise that Wrench is extremely familiar with. “I gotta tell you, it would be nice to stuff something into your mouth to get you to shut the hell up sometimes.” 

“Does that ‘something’ start with a p and rhyme with wenis?”

Marcus doesn’t answer, but Wrench finds that he doesn’t care if it means Marcus’s hands are under his shirt, burning beautifully against his skin. It doesn’t matter that they’re in the hackerspace and Sitara threatened to record and post video the next time they decided to get hot and heavy in their shared work space, or that the couch is the most uncomfortable fucking thing in the planet, seriously, who budgeted for that. Wrench feels too hot in his skin, too crowded and not close enough. 

“I don’t know when I’ll wanna take it off for you,” he admits, hands grabbing Marcus’s ass and squeezing. “And it’s not cause I don’t trust you.”

“Wrench, I get it man. Now would you shut up already, I’m about to get my hand on your dick.”

“There you go with that romantic talk again.” 

But god, if Wrench didn’t just fall a little bit in love there. Because Marcus gets him like no one else does; Marcus doesn’t try to convince him that he’s ‘still Wrench without the mask’ or that he doesn’t need it. Marcus gets the mask back for him and lets him keep it, and he gets it, gets that the mask is as much a part of Wrench as his tattoos are. And Wrench kinda wants to kiss him for that, which is a whole other internal war to deal with, but right now this is enough.

Right now, this is everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I need approximately 200% more Watch Dog blogs to follow, hit me up at teen-hulk.tumblr.com


End file.
